


Fanvid--Len Walks Alone

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [28]
Category: Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight fanvid featuring Len (Wing Knight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Len Walks Alone

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kamen Rider Dragon Knight video! It is a tribute to my favorite character, Len (Wing Knight). The song used is 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. I think it fits really well, due to Len's lonely struggle. I think it turned out great, considering the very limited amount of clips I was able to get my hands on.  
> Want more Len? Visit my fanlisting dedicated to this awesome character:  
> http://rose-magnifique.net/len


End file.
